1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to an outside rear-view mirror for vehicles particularly for trucks. An adjustable mirror glass is mounted within the mirror which is surrounded laterally by a mirror housing. The mirror housing is fixed to a holder rod by clamping means gripping on the outer surface of the holder rod.
Trucks and busses often were driven alternatively by several drivers everyone having a different sitting position behind the steering-wheel of the vehicle. Different sitting positions differentiate among other things in their height relative to an outside rear-view mirror which is mounted to the driver's door of the vehicle so that the mirror glass has to be adjusted to the respective sitting position by the driver.
Electrical or mechanical means of the outside rear-view mirror are known which allow the necessary vertical adjustment of the mirror glass within the mirror housing as demanded by the actual sitting position of the driver. Such adjustment of the mirror glass to the actual driver's sitting position results in a normal mirror glass position within an angular range of possible up and down movements of the mirror glass. In the event such normal mirror glass position is close to one end of said angular range, the driver cannot maneuver the mirror glass to the desired angular extend from his normal mirror glass position. This is a drawback of known outside rear-view mirrors because every driver should have the option of maneuvering the mirror glass upwardly or downward within a given angular range.
2. Descrition of the Related Art
German Gebrauchsmusterschrift 82 09 925 discloses an outside rear-view mirror the mirror housing of which is fixed to the vertical portion of a holder rod by a clamping piece. The holder rod is tiltably mounted to the vehicle body. Furthermore, an outside rea-rview mirror of similar kind is known wherein a clamping means grips a portion of the holder rod. The clamping means is fixed to two spaced shackles by means of a bolt which are mounted to the mirror housing in a way that allows tilting of the mirror housing including the mirror glass upwardly and downwardly when the bolt is loosened.
This type of fastening of the mirror housing to the portion of the holder rod has the disadvantage that the bolt easily may loosen as a result of vibrations imparted when the vehicle is run. Thus, the fastening of the mirror housing to the holder rod is not sufficiently safe for all occurring driving conditions. Moreover, the clamping means is of complex construction.